


Midsummer Rituals

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Faramir stood to one side of the great Midsummer bonfire in the First Circle.





	Midsummer Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Midsummer" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I'm going on Tolkien's calendar here, so midsummer is somewhere around July 21st or so, which means Boromir has been travelling for about two weeks. There's a companion drabble to this, [A Midsummer Night's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030048).

Faramir stood to one side of the great Midsummer bonfire in the First Circle, nodding and smiling at those who greeted him, but saying little.

He fingered the small packet he held--herbs and sweet spices, salt and cedar--all wrapped around a lock of his brother's hair. He lifted it to his lips, breathed in the fragrance, then tossed it into the flames, inhaling the aromatic smoke. _Luck and love to you this Midsummer, brother._

He watched the couples going off into the shadows together, and hoped that wherever Boromir was, he had found someone to love him tonight.


End file.
